No mientas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Sus labios dicen que amas. Sus ojos dicen que odias" [Inspirado en la canción: Linkin Park -In Pieces]


—¡Vete! —Gritó lanzando múltiples cosas contundentes a su cabeza— ¡Si no piensas ayudarme! ¡VETE! ¡VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Exigió, luego de que su novio lo haya descubierto. Sus mentiras, engaños, sus malvados planes. No obstante Nathaniel permanecía de pie, esquivando las cosas. Sin tener intención de marcharse.

—Lo que estás haciendo está mal.

—¡Tu estas mal! ¡MAL! ¡NO NECESITO TUS SERMONES! —dejando de lanzarle objetos al no tener más a su alcance.

—Lila, solo intento ayudarte —tratando de hacerla entender.

No quería lastimarla ni dañarla. Solo quería ayudarla.

—¿Ayudarme? ¡Ayúdame con esto! —Exclamó— Pero, ¡No! ¡ME ABANDONAS!

—No te estoy abandonando.

—No quieres hacerlo y es lo mismo para mí.

—No puedes pedirme que luche contra Ladybug y Chat Noir porque los odia. ¡No me voy a akumatizar! ¡No, otra vez!

—¡Ellos me odian! ¡Me tienen envidia!

—Lila.

—Me dijiste que estarías a mi lado, que me apoyarías en todo... ¡Eres un MENTIROSO!

¿Mentiroso? ¿Cómo se atreve? Él no era el que estaba ocultando su forma ser, mintiendo sobre su vida ¿Acaso también estaba mintiendo sobre los sentimientos que decía tener por él?

—Yo no soy el que miente en esta relación —su voz salió impasible. Sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

—No miento —objetó, pero esa misma palabra dicha por su boca era una mentira.

—Tus lesiones falsas...

—¡No son falsas! ¡Me duele la pierna!

—¡Te akumatizaste por ti misma!

—Fue un accidente.

—¡No mientas! ¡Ya no lo hagas! Por lo menos no a mí.

—¿Dices que soy una MENTIROSA! ¡JA! ¡Eres igual que Marinette! —Su voz llena de resentimiento— ¡¿Estas de su lado?! —Cargada de indignación— Eres igual que ella. ¡Solo quieren arruinar mi vida! ¡Si así como son las cosas! ¡Terminamos! ¡Vete!

—Lila solo quiero ayudarte.

—¡Ayúdame! —su voz salió aguda. Un chillido en borde de la desesperación.

Sus manos lo retienen. Ruegan que se quede.

—Te amo.

¿Cómo era posible?

Sus labios dicen que amas. Sus ojos dicen que odias.

—Nath...

Veía su furia en sus pupilas, aunque su boca dijera otra cosa, en sus ojos se percibía y reflejaba la verdad.

Hay verdad en sus mentiras...

—Vamos hacerlo juntos.

Como si no tuviera la creencia de que pudiera hacerlo sola.

...Duda en su fe.

—No puedo, no me pidas hacer esto.

—¡SI PUEDES! ¡NO ME DEJES!

—Lo que estas pidiendo es que destruya todo. ¡Que sea malvado! ¡No puedo volver a ser Evilustrator!

Ella...

Destruye lo que construye. Estaba destruyendo su relación y a él.

—Nathaniel... —musitó, sus labios cerca de sus labios, una inclinación y se unieron— Eres todo lo que tengo, no me abandones—terminando el beso.

Y para el artista. Todo lo que él tenía era lo que no tomó.

La apartó.

—¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

—Esta es la verdad. Te amo, te necesito.

—¡Me odias!

—No —repuso rápidamente.

—Odias que no te apoye, odias que no hagas lo que tú quieras.

—No es así.

Sin embargo, era así.

—Y tú, me estas ocultando algo. Hay algo más, lo sé.

—¿Que puede haber?

—Todo este plan... ¿Estás trabajando con Hawk Moth?

Ella se quedó muda por milésimas de segundo, pero para Nathaniel fue una afirmación.

—No. ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así?

—¡Estás trabajando con el villano!

—¡NO! ¿Dónde vas?

—¡Me largo!

Ella lo retuvo.

—No puedo ayudarte, si no quieres ser ayudada. Y no puedes decirme que haga algo, si no me dices porque.

—Te lo dije.

—No toda la verdad —dijo— Lila, yo no voy a ser el que deje esto en pedazos.

—¿Que dices?

—Te quedaras sola.

—¿Qué?

—Sola con tus secretos y arrepentimientos —espetó— No mientas —sacando sus manos de su prenda— ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡No ganas nada con hacer eso porque al final terminaras perdiendo mucho más!

Ella se quedó inmóvil. El pintor, se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

—¡No miento! —rugió al segundo. Apretando sus puños a su costado— ¡NO MIENTO! ¡NO MIENTO! ¡NO MIENTO! —su mente repetía frenéticamente.

Sus dientes fuertemente chocando con los de abajo. Dolía, dolía lo que su ex novio estaba haciendo.

Y no lo iba a dejar.

En el momento que tocaba el picaporte. Lila tomó su velador y lo impacto en su nuca. Cayó inconsciente al suelo.

—Vas a akumatizarte ¡Quieras o no! —dijo al dormido.

Sus pensamientos negativos eran tan grandes, que al poco tiempo una mariposa apareció y con astucia hizo que esta entrara en su chaqueta. Ella sonrió mientras veía como otra mariposa iba hacia ella.


End file.
